Cyclops
Cyclops are a race of Dim Giants inhabiting the Glacium Isthmus and the surrounding lands. Origin The Race of Cyclops was made by the God Palthus to help him in his work of shaping the land of Eternia. Originally from the flesh of Palthus they worked beside their god in all of his tasks. With the task done Palthus went to sleep and let his creations loose in the world without his guidance. As the years wore on and the waning influence of Palthus the Cyclops race devolved into what it is today. Physiology Cyclops as a race are normally taller than all of the other races combined with being wider than them. A good sized Cyclops is easily as wide as two grown men standing side by side. The bones of Cyclops are denser than a human's to support their massive frame. Their muscles are also thicker. This leads to a normal Cyclops being stronger and have more durability compared to normal humans. Internal organs are more than double the size than any of the other races with the exception of the brain. A cyclops skull is dominated by their large eye which takes up most of the room. This in turn means less space for a brain making it noticeably smaller than a human brain. A cyclops eye is noted for its keen ability to notice things. Such as being able to see much farther than a normal person can, however this also entails a greater vulnerability because a loss of an eye is crippling to Cyclops. The earth seems to come to the call of Cyclops naturally even more so than most magi. Even the lowest of Cyclops can use earth magic in some degree. Even if it is just hardening the sand to help maintain their weight. Their Creator Palthus did instill them a sense on how to craft goods. Mainly as long as it uses the earth in some way. Finer details will always elude a Cyclops so in many ways they are the best at simple things as a natural talent. But as always their intelligence will hold them back Culture Cyclops culture is savage and brutal compared to the other races. An incredibly dim species their smartest are only able to make architecture of the most basic design. However their inclination to earth magic has influenced their very lives. In most cases Cyclops will exhibit some minor Obsessive compulsive disorder tendencies. This can be from maintaining a clean home to arranging every stone around them in a certain pattern. Cyclops are separated into two separate but distinct groups as of now. The former Cyclops Village has the largest population of Cyclops gathered in one spot. Former slaves they are still treated as second class citizens and are unable to leave the Isthmus. They are generally used as manual labor by their Republic overlords. The other distinct group is the Cyclops tribes. Traveling the Sarab and Plains they are a hunter-gather folk living off of the land itself. Occasionally plaguing the trade caravans for additional supplies. Each tribe is lead by a chieftain who makes all rules that the tribe must follow. Leaders are chosen by who is the strongest but no Cyclops Tribe would answer to anyone not of their race. Category:Race